


To Live Amongst Men

by 95liners



Series: text & chatting fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95 line centred, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Multi, Narrative format, Text Format, any triggers will be tagged in forenotes, characters with anxiety, healthy friendships free of toxic masculinity, sorry to anyone actually named natalie, twitter format, yuta has beef with some white girl named natalie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: '“Johnny!” (Taeyong – that was coming from his bedroom down the hall, the one he shared with Yuta. He must be cleaning up)“Dumbass!” (Yuta – that was coming from Johnny’s room, the one with the ensuite. He must be avoiding Taeyong so he doesn’t have to clean up)“I’m fine!” That was Johnny – twenty-three years old, Korean-American and losing his mind for a second time.'; johnny, taeyong and yuta just want to get through university. too bad they're across the world, in the united states of america.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK.
> 
> first of all, so sorry i haven't updated any other stories! i may get to that soon (i see y'alls comments, though, and it really does hype me up to write again!)
> 
> once again, the only person who supports and loves yujohntae is back to DELIVER, and i came with my everpresent TEXT FICS.
> 
> TRIGGERS -  
> not much, johnny is mentioned having a panic attack but thats it. theres no detail about it, just a mention.

**_big bird @jhonnysuh_ **

_AHHHHHHHH_

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_not a furry @meowyong_ **

**_@jhonnysuh_ ** _love you too, man_

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

**_@jhonnysuh_ ** _love you bro :*_

**_small bird @morklee_ **

**_@jhonnysuh_ ** _you ok, bruh?_

****

**_big bird @jhonnysuh_ **

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH x 2_

 

* * *

 

Johnny slammed his phone down, groaning loudly, before finally letting his head follow suit and fall against the table. A **_thud!_ ** echoed throughout the apartment kitchen, and two voices could soon be heard.

“Johnny!” ( _Taeyong – that was coming from his bedroom down the hall, the one he shared with Yuta. He must be cleaning up_ )

“Dumbass!” ( _Yuta – that was coming from Johnny’s room, the one with the ensuite. He must be avoiding Taeyong so he doesn’t have to clean up_ )

“I’m fine!” That was Johnny – twenty-three years old, Korean-American and losing his mind for a second time.

( _The first time was agreeing to hang out with this Japanese boy when he was eight years old, and subsequently becoming best friends with him and some other kid for fifteen more years_ )

Ten minutes later and Johnny felt a soothing hand course through his brown hair, fingernails lightly scratching on his scalp. _Taeyong_. Johnny looked up then to see the comforting, soft smile of his other best friend; Taeyong Lee.

“You doing okay, buddy?” Taeyong’s voice was calming, his timbre deep. The male practically radiated _softsoftsoft_ when you really got to know him, when you got the privilege to see him vulnerable and as himself. Taeyong slid into the seat next to Johnny and deposited his legs into his lap, Johnny automatically moving to massage the other’s thighs and calves.

“I just …” Johnny couldn’t find the words to articulate what he was feeling – fuck, he didn’t even _know_ what he was feeling. He just wanted to sleep for ten years, graduate university without doing anything, and be held by his best friends. That was literally it.

“I don’t know what’s up, Yong,” he admitted truthfully, eyes cast down to the legs in his lap. It’d been established ever since Taeyong first started dancing that Johnny had to massage his legs; the younger always had the worst aches and pains and only Johnny was good enough to _actually_ help.

( _Yuta was too rough, he never understood how to massage gently_ )

“You need a break, John. We’ve barely seen you for the past few weeks, you’ve been so busy.” Taeyong nudged a socked toe against Johnny’s arm, laughing softly when he was swatted in response. “You’ve been leaving Yuta and I alone, and you know bad things happen when we’re alone.”

“Last time, you almost died-” Johnny groaned at Taeyong’s grin, tempted to push him off his lap. “Why do you let Yuta do stupid things to you?”

“He’s whiny and I have to keep him under control – plus, it was fun trying to scale two floors.” Taeyong’s tone was songful and he pushed himself off Johnny’s lap to stand up, stretching and leaning down to press a chaste, soft kiss to Johnny’s head. “You’ll be okay, buddy. You’re just in a rut right now, but you’ll find your way out.”

With that parting remark, Taeyong swept out of the room as quickly as he had entered.

\----

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

**_[posted a photo] gay_ **

****

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_not a furry @meowyong_ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _youre right i am_

**_big bird @jhonnysuh_ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _taeyong and i look cute at least :P_

****

**_doyoung kim @kimrabbit_ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _you’re the worst yuta_

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

_american universities: now we want accomplished and talented students!_

_me: hi i was ranked second out of the capital of south korea in a notoriously competitive country_

_american universities: … how about a few more of these little blonde bitches_

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_Taeil M. @TaeilMoon__ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _Amen._

****

**_wincheng @dong_sichengie_ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _amen_

**_sushi @xuxuxi_ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _amen!!!!!!_

**_Natalie <3 @NatNatNatty_ **

**_@yutasenpai_ ** _Dont be jealous <333 were just smarter_

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

_ oh this bitch is about to get it i swear to everything HOLY _

_\----_

“YUTA-HYUNG!”

Yuta’s head snapped up; across the quad of the university – the university that was situated outside a city in California – stood a figure, waving and yelling.

Upon closer inspection, he realised it was Lucas Wong.

Lucas was a young nineteen-year-old, hailing from South Korea as well. Yuta had only met him last year when he transferred over with Mark Lee; an excited and hyperactive kid to complement Mark’s quietness and shy demeanour. Having been given one of the many roles to welcome foreign students, Yuta immediately took Lucas under his wing and helped him _really_ settle into life in the United States.

Well, as best as he could – for all of Lucas’ intellect, having graduated with impeccable grades and on his way to becoming an acclaimed lawyer, he was not well-endowed with street smarts.

“LUCAS! COME HERE!” Yuta yelled in Korean, packing up his books and already beginning to walk. The younger began to run, almost toppling a few students over and barely skidding to a stop in front of the Japanese male. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?’

“You – Ten …” Lucas was out of breath, but Yuta could sense urgency and began to pull his phone out. Sure enough, there were over twenty missed calls from Ten – one of his closest friends outside of Taeyong and Johnny – and over fifty texts.

“What’s the matter, Lucas?” Lucas shook his head, pointing to the texts in lieu of answer. Swiping open with trembling fingers, Yuta pulled up Ten’s messages on KKT;

**_tennie <3 & Me_ **

_yuta answer your phone_

_yuta_

_yuta please answer_

_ yuta hyung YAH _

**_will sending this in ur native tongue summon u????_ **

**_ what about in a language u can barely READ _ **

_YUTAAAAAAAAAA_

_you ALWAYS answer ur phone except NOW_

_hey_

_whats the matter, ten?_

_ is everything okay? are you okay? _

_ its not me, hyung _

_ its johnny hyung _

_ hes with taeyong hyung, doyoung and kun right now _

_ at ur dorms _

_ whats the matter ten _

_What. Happened?_

_hes not well hyung_

_he was in class and then he was on the ground_

_kun caught him, and johnny looked like he couldn’t breathe._

_kun, dodo and i took johnny outside and he was having a panic attack_

_so we called ty and he came and helped us_

_can u just come back pls, johnny’s asking for u_

_on my way_

_thanks tennie_

_< 3_

_< 3 mwah_

Yuta pocketed his phone and looked up at Lucas, who had drastically recovered from before.

“Thanks for getting here, Xuxi –“ Lucas preened at his nickname, one only his close friends (and those that could pronounce it properly) could call him, “- but I’ll get going now. Say hello to Mark for me, and tell me if Hyuck is being dumb again. I’ll come over and roughhouse him up.”

Yuta high-fived Lucas before snatching his bag up and leaving – he had some detours to make.

\---

**_not a furry @meowyong_ **

**_[sent a photo]_ ** _just chilling with my friends_

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_doyoung kim @kimrabbit_ **

**_@meowyong_ ** _never call me your friend again, you furry_

**_qian kun @qian_kun_ **

**_@meowyong_ ** _love you, you furry_

****

**_small bird @morklee_ **

**_@meowyong @jhonnysuh_ ** _ bro why does taeyong hyung look so small _

__

**_big bird @jhonnysuh_ **

**_@morklee @meowyong_ ** _ because he is small  _

__

__

**_not a furry @meowyong_ **

_please say SIKE_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“You, uh … you okay, Yuta?” Of course, it was Yuta – a, Taeyong knew the kitchen like he knew the back of his hand and b, only Yuta could curse that proficiently in Japanese.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM COMING BACK
> 
> i'm trying to deliver now because i am going to be SO BUSY over the next two weeks, it's not even funny. i will have, like, NO TIME to write because i'm busy studying and taking exams. but it's FINE totally FINE (it's not)
> 
> anyway TRIGGERS! not any this time, but there is mention of low/middlekey racism (its just natalie being a BITCH but no slurs are used bc im not doing that no way)

**_jisung pwark @dancerman_ **

_ i miss the hyungs :( the dance class are so rowdy now that taeyong hyung isn’t here to scare them all _

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_not a furry @meowyong_ **

**_@dancerman_ ** _ yah jisung is that all i mean to you? _

__

**_luhluh @richle_ **

**_@dancerman_ ** _ HA have fun herding SANHA hyung _

__

**_jisung pwark @dancerman_ **

**_@richle_ ** _ shut up _

 

* * *

 

Taeyong was furiously typing away at his laptop when the door opened, Yuta sidling in and quietly dropping his bag off by the entrance. He could make out the distinct sound of shoes being toed off, keys deposited on the rack, and Yuta’s steady gait as he made his way into the living room.

“How is he?” For once in his life, Yuta was actually _quiet_ ; he had just gotten back from when Lucas had grabbed him and knew that the situation didn’t call for loud Yuta. Taeyong motioned down to the head in his lap, a sleeping Johnny taking the space.

“He was just coming down when I got to him, so I brought him back here with the others and let him just cuddle me for a while,” Taeyong explained, eyes turning back to his laptop. “He’s not going to any of his other classes today; I called up and made sure the professors knew. I …”

Yuta could see the unsureness of Taeyong as he trailed off, nodding and sliding down next to the male. There was a space just behind Taeyong, and he immediately leant back against Yuta and closed his laptop to take a moment and _relax_.

“It’s fine, Yong. I’ll look after Johnny this afternoon, I know you have that important biology class to get to.” Yuta lazily draped an arm around his best friend and pulled him close, closing his eyes and enjoying the ambience of the situation.

It was truly a sight – three grown men, _way_ too big for the couch they were on, cuddling as close as they could. One had dried tear tracks on his cheeks and was curled up around the smallest, who looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. Yuta was the last male, who held Taeyong close and kept him grounded, for Johnny at least.

It was an interesting dynamic, one that many couldn’t truly come to understand, but the three were fine with that. Sometimes, it really _was_ just them against the world.

 

* * *

 

**_small bird @morklee_ **

**_[sent a photo]_ ** _hes such a DUMBASS_

**_[REPLIES}_ **

****

**_vocal god @hyucknation_ **

**_@morklee_ ** _ taeyong hyung is wild _

__

**_Taeil M. @MoonTaeil__ **

**_@morklee_ ** _Wow. **@meowyong** What’s going on?_

**_not a furry @meowyong_ **

**_@morklee_ ** _DELETE IT BITCH_

 

* * *

 

Johnny woke up to loud, Japanese cursing and the smell of smoke. The fire alarm soon went off and thuds could be heard in the kitchen, before a vocal (and English) **_FUCK!_** echoed throughout the apartment.

“You, uh … you okay, Yuta?” Of course, it was Yuta – a, Taeyong knew the kitchen like he knew the back of his hand and b, only Yuta could curse that proficiently in Japanese.

“Just _fine_ , buddy!” Yuta did not sound fine, and that prompted Johnny to get up and sluggishly pad over to the doorway. He was greeted with a sight that neither shocked nor surprised him – Yuta was frantically waving at a smoking pot, water bubbling over the sides, and he looked a _mess_. The fire alarm finally died down and wasn’t piercing Johnny’s head anymore, but that did not take away from the fact that Yuta had _destroyed_ the kitchen …

Again.

“You – where’s Tae? Why isn’t he cooking?” Johnny mused, walking over to the younger and taking the pot off him. He dumped it into the sink and began to wash up, letting Yuta slowly move around to clean up.

“I wanted to surprise him – he had to go to a biology class today, and you know that teacher hates his guts.” Yuta was sighing as he spoke, swiping up various spices and ingredients. Johnny nodded as he listened, the faint tendrils of anger coiling in his stomach as well. “He’ll be so tired tonight, and I wanted to make all of us something nice.”

It was common knowledge between the three that Taeyong’s biology teacher was Satan on Earth – the first day that Taeyong had gone to any classes, four years ago, the teacher immediately singled him out and waged an unspoken battle on the Korean male. Johnny and Yuta both had to sit through countless complaints, rants and breakdowns from Taeyong, to the point that they grew furious at the mere mention of the man.

“We could just order food?” Yuta glowered at Johnny, but it was a fair point. Only Taeyong knew how to cook well – Johnny could barely fend for himself, and Yuta had no domestic skills whatsoever. It was a failed mission from the beginning.

_(The thought counts, however)_

“Just help me clean up, dumbass. I’ll order some Korean later.”

 

* * *

 

**_breanna @bre_anna_ **

**_[sent a photo]_ ** _throwback to winning the soccer cup wt this talented sack of talent_

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_Natalie <3 @NatNatNatty_ **

**_@bre_anna_ ** _Is that the anime guy?_

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

**_@bre_anna_ ** _talking about yourself, you talented goalie you_

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

**_@bre_anna @NatNatNatty_ ** _my name is YUTA, **you little bitch**_

**_big bird @jhonnysuh_ **

_ yuta hates this white girl so much HAHAHA _

__

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_doyoung kim @kimrabbit_ **

**_@jhonnysuh_ ** _ i know EXACTLY who you’re talking about, hyung, and its not unfounded _

__

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

**_@jhonnysuh @kimrabbit_ ** _ the only time we’ll agree but YES. she’s so RACIST and annoying _

__

**_small bird @morklee_ **

**_@jhonnysuh_ ** _ lololol i know who you’re talking about. she’s in my mathematics class and barely knows what she’s doing. _

 

* * *

 

Taeyong was tapping away at his phone, having just got out of biology. It was past seven pm and darker than he’d like it outside, but Taeyong knew he had to get home soon to get dinner started and _(hopefully)_ miss the window and not get mugged.

“Hyung!”

Taeyong turned out just in time to see Mark Lee, grin widening and arms opening for a hug. The younger barrelled into his arms, pulling the older close and holding him tight. It was always great to see Mark around – he held a special place in Taeyong’s heart, and he knew he’d always look out to protect the male like he was his own brother.

Which he was.

Mark was Taeyong’s half-brother, born to his father only four years after Taeyong’s own birth. It hadn’t been too hard – Taeyong was only four when his father suddenly up and left, but he still remembers the heartbroken sobs of his mother and how he would clamber up onto her bed to hold her tight.

All those years, and Taeyong’s mother never remarried or found love again. She was too busy loving her son instead.

Without a father, it had been hard – income from a single parent was barely enough to sustain Taeyong and his mother, especially when his father never sent any help. Luckily, the Lee’s guardian angels came in the form of another family. The Nakamoto’s.

Taeyong’s mother was childhood best friends with Yuta’s mother, and when the Nakamoto’s moved back to South Korea they reconnected. From there, Taeyong grew up knowing both the Nakamoto’s and his own house as _home_ , and Yuta as his own brother.

He’d never known life without Yuta (and Johnny, who came only four years later) and he never wanted to change that.

“Hyung?” Taeyong snapped back to attention, looking down at Mark in his arms. _(So young and innocent – he knew he’d do his best to be a big brother. The one Mark deserved_ ) “You okay?”

The sudden switch from Korean to English threw Taeyong for a loop, but he pulled through and nodded. “I’m great, Mark. I’m just going to head back to the dorm – have you got someone you’re walking with, or do you want me to come?”

Mark shook his head, pointing down the hallway to where a figure was rushing up.

“Xuxi’s going to walk with me. I’ll be fine, and we’re only five minutes away. Are you okay to get home alone?” Taeyong nodded, getting ready to leave as Lucas approached.

“I’ll let you two go, then. Bye!” Taeyong waved as they walked past, fighting back a smile as Lucas kept pestering Mark until finally linking their arms together.

Puppy love – the sweetest of all. _(Something Taeyong had yet to experience)_

 

* * *

 

**_University of Cali @UofCali_ **

**_[sent a video]_ ** _Are you all prepared for this weekend? The Cali CROCs are up against the North LIONs! Come and show your support? Captain **@jae_hyuunz** is summoning all Cali’s to come!_

**_[REPLIES]_ **

****

**_vocal god @hyucknation_ **

**_@UofCali @jae_hyuunz_ ** _AHAHA JAEHYUN_

**_nononoah @donegenz_ **

**_@UofCali @jae_hyuunz_ ** _i’m only coming bc free food_

**_ty is a furry @yutasenpai_ **

**_@UofCali @jae_hyuunz_ ** _ oppa thinks hyunie is cute kyaaa~~~~ _

 

**_clout king @jae_hyuunz_ **

**_@UofCali @yutasenpai_ ** _ SHUT UP YOU’RE SO ANNOYING _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real antagonist of this is natalie.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
>  _underscore and italics is KOREAN_ (also normal underscore in dialogue and thoughts is korean too)  
>  ** _bold and italics is JAPANESE_**  
>  ** _bold, underscore and italics is THAI_** br />  
> everything else that isnt indicated is in ENGLISH. (so, like, normal italics in text and normal words in dialogue and narrative)  
> (when i find one for mandarin, itll go there)
> 
> first of all, it's great to be back.  
> second of all, sorry to anyone named natalie you're all probably awesome.  
> third of all, if the plot is like MESSY or not there, it's because im not all here.
> 
> i may be on and off because a girl is graduating this year, and has graduating exams NEXT WEEK as i post this.
> 
> wish me luck please, and remember that yujohntae is awesome.


End file.
